A Flutter of the wings of change
by ostrich angel
Summary: well... this is my first fanfic so go easy on the goods. It's mostly about a pair of boy and girl twins who have a secret and transfer to Hogwarts where they find Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter and many interesting and rather strange things unfold.R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A little about a small problem

"Shut up you idiot!" a small pale girl with deep blue eyes like the sea eyes and long dark

hair that ran down to the base of her back yelled at a boy with the same eyes and the same

jet black as she threw a giant pillow in his direction.

"Ha! You missed" he yelled back at her.

"Leave me alone and let me pack or I shall disown you!" she threatened him.

"Oh, that would be the most terrible thing in the whole world now wouldn't it," he said sarcastically.

He dashed through the door laughing as she chucked yet another pillow at him. The girl then threw herself on her bed in the middle of the just folded pile of clothes and grunted in frustration. She stared at the ceiling for a while, and then arose to turn up her stereo. She fiddled with the dial until it was as loud as possible and began yelling the lyrics of the song.

Suddenly a tall woman entered the room and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Turn the music down Eden!!!"

"What?" asked Eden pleasantly.

The tall woman walked over to the outlet in the wall into which Eden's stereo was plugged, and pulled the cord out. The music was cut off and the room was abruptly and filled with an angry silence.

"What did you do that for? That's one of my favorite songs!" yelled Eden angrily at LisBETH, her adopted mother.

She had never called her mother because she had never seen her as a good substitute to her real mother. Her real name was Elizabeth, but her brother and herself never called her that because when her father had first introduced them to their third surrogate mother, he said her name like Lizbeth. Unfortunately, it came out like LizBETH, so that had been her name ever since.

"I can only stand so much screaming people and loud electric guitars in one house," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Number one, they aren't screaming, they are singing and number two, that is an example of true musical talent, old goat," stated Eden, personally insulted by LizBETH's rude comment. _What does she know about my life? _Nothing_, that's what! She just likes to think she knows something, but she knows nothing, _she thought angrily.

"Now have you finished packing for school?" LizBETH asked, changing the subject, something she always did when she didn't know how to respond to something her husband's rebellious children had said.

"No," she answered. "Thorn was being the little pain in the ass that he always is so I was busy shooing him from my room if that's okay with you, your Highness."

"Your cheek is not appreciated," LizBETH responded annoyed. "Now finish packing; we're leaving for London tomorrow." And with that, she shut the door sharply.

"Mother fucking bitch," said Eden contemptuously.

She returned to her packing with many thoughts that the old cow had just brought to her attention. Eden and her twin brother Thorn had been changing wizarding boarding schools every year for the past six years and had hated it the whole way. She was glad that this was the last time it would be happening, _unless I screw up again and let our secret out, _she thought to herself. That had happened two years ago and they had had to transfer in the middle of the year because of it. You see, Eden and her brother Thorn had a secret which if let out could be highly detrimental to the duo; they were half fairies.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone thinks fairies are just little woodland spirits, but Eden and Thorn knew better. Fairies were actually angels. They were angels that, when the angel Lucifer was cast into hell with his evil minions and heaven and hell became two separate places, could not decide whether to stay in heaven or go to hell. So, as a result, they were sent to earth to remain forever in between the two.

Eden and Thorn's real mother was a fairy, but their father was a wizard. Because they were not entirely fairy, they lived like the werewolf; when the full moon came around, they became fairies and danced the night away in the nearest forest. However, if someone found out about their strange characteristic, they would have to live as "giant ass spider", as Eden described it.

Suddenly a knock came at her door. "How far are you in packing?" asked Thorn as he opened the door and sidled in.

"I might be farther along if some people would leave me alone for more that ten minutes!" Eden spat back.

"Well, don't blame me, mom wants to know," he said. "Don't get all defensive on me."

"Well, I still have to pack all my clothes and my music stuff," Eden said in reply.

"Then don't come down for dinner," he told her and closed the door.

"Fine then, my own family doesn't desire my presence for dinner," she said to herself. She turned on her stereo again and began to finish packing.

"Get up!!" Eden was yelling at her brother as she stole the pillow from under his head.

"Go away! I need my sleep to ensure my beauty," Thorn mumbled, trying to steal the pillow back.

"Like you could ever be considered beautiful," she scoffed at him and tossed the pillow back at him. "Get your ass out of that bed right now! Do you want to miss the train?"

"God, I'm up alright, now get out of my room you whore!" he yelled at her as she ran from the room.

Eden ran down the hall to her room and began to put some stuff she had had out the night before into her trunk. She walked around her room checking in all the little cubbyholes she could think of for any stray items she might need. When she was satisfied that she had everything that she needed, she began to drag the evil trunk with stickers, posters, and pictures all over it to the door.

She gradually began thinking about Hogwarts as she pulled and pushed the giant trunk across the floor. Thoughts and "what ifs" clouded her mind once again as they had been doing for the past two months ever since she and her brother had been accepted to Hogwarts. What would the people be like? What if they think she was weird? Would she have any friends? What if someone find out about their secret? She didn't want to think about what would happen if someone did.

Eden stopped as she reached the door of her room for one last look at this safe haven that she called her sanctuary, for it was more like that than a room. She took one last glance at the only place in the house in which se was allowed to blast her metal music as loud as she wanted, or play melodies on her guitar till they made her ears ring. The only place in the entire house that she could go to and express her anger, or pick up the razor currently in her trunk and give herself short lived relief from the world that she longed to escape from. It was her palace, her realm to rule over and be safe in. Then she took a deep breath and silently closed the door to her little haven, and began to pull her heavy trunk across the hall rug and down the stairs.

The heat beat down on Thorn as he crossed the perfectly manicured lawn towards their black motorcar in the driveway. Sweat ran down his back and across his dark brow, causing his hair to become slick and wet with perspiration. _It's so fucking hot!_ he thought to himself as he picked up his trunk to place it in the back of the car.

"Get in, Thorn, or we're going to be late!" yelled LizBETH.

"I'm coming. Keep your dress on old goat," he responded to her.

He and his sister had always called her an old goat or an old cow since they had been first years at Durmstrang (their first wizarding school) even though the old cow hated it. She had gradually gotten used to it over the years due to not being able to successfully control the twins, something which she deeply wanted to doe. If she had had her way, she would have made them stay at their boarding schools during the summer. To Thorn, this was a well known fact. She hated him and his sister. He closed the car door and his dad started the car.

Thorn began to watch his sister as she stared out the window at the vast expanse of perfect lawns and beautiful houses. He was worried about her, even though he wouldn't admit it to her. She had begun to lose weight and was looking paler than normal. She looked so fragile as she sat there, with the wind blowing in her sleek black hair. He remembered when she had been little, how fragile she had been; she had had so many blood problems.

She had also been loosing weight progressively and eating less. She thought that she didn't know this, but he knew many things she thought he didn't.

At the moment, she looked as she had seven years ago after coming home from the hospital. He remembered how she looked so tiny and breakable, like a porcelain doll with beautiful, delicate features. He worried for his sister. He loved her with all his heart; he couldn't bear to loose her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eden was staring around in Kings Cross Station at the large locomotives with their billowing clouds of smoke. She saw people staring at her. She was used to this however, it was almost routine now. People always looked at her strangely mainly because of her wardrobe. Today she was walking around the station in a "Guns n' Roses" shirt, a black skirt with gothic-like zippers and buckles all over it, fishnets, and her mid-calf length biker boots. She knew it was a scary site to see both her and her brother in the same place when they had been allowed to dress themselves.

She was being jostled about in the mainstream of people; she had to keep a close eye on her brother or else she was liable to lose him. Finally they reached the brick barrier in which she was to walk through. She silently walked through, too nervous about the train ride to say anything.

Suddenly a blast of air hit her face. She stopped and stood there rooted to the spot as if she had sprung roots and they were holding her there. She stared at the giant locomotive that was the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on, Eden, you're the one who was complaining about being late and look whose stalling," her brother scolded her.

"Who do you think you are, LizBETH?" she retorted.

"No, I don't think I'm her number 1: because I have more power than she does and number 2: because I actually love you," he answered.

"Yea right," Eden said as she got on to the train, lugging her evil trunk up the whole way.

"Hey, can I get that for you?" came a voice in front of her.

She looked up and saw a smooth tanned face with short dark hair and intriguing brown eyes.

"Um, it's okay. I can handle it," she responded, slightly flustered.

"All right then, suit yourself," he responded and walked off.

She stared after him for a moment. Maybe he was just being nice, or maybe she had a new friend.

Eden and Thorn walked into a small compartment with crimson seats and a window to look out of. They sat on either side of each other, staring quietly into space as the train began to move. Both were thinking about what would be happening in a little over 9 hours.

They weren't worried about the moving schools; it was the school itself that they were worried about. Thorn broke the unpleasant silence as the train began to move.

"So, are you worried about the school?" he asked.

"No, why would I be?" Eden replied, lying through her teeth. Her brother knew it too.

"Yea, I really believe you there," he commented.

"Well, sorry if I can't fucking sound fucking convincing at the moment," said Eden angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me 'cuz you can't lie," Thorn said defensively.

"Just shut up and leave me alone," she said as she turned to face out the window.

She could remember the first time that she had transferred from her first school, Durmstrang, to her second one. She remembered how scared she had felt. She pushed a strand of her long black hair back behind her ear as she stared out the window and watched the countryside fly by. This soothed her and she returned to a semi-normal state of mind.

All of the sudden, to door to their compartment slid open and a group of three other seventh years entered, one being the guy who had offered to help her with her trunk.

"Have either of you seen a short, slightly plump guy with short brown hair walking around here lately?" asked a short boy with hazel green eyes and untidy jet black hair.

"No," she answered.

"Oh, well can you tell us if you see one around. His name is Peter and he's a seventh year. My name's James by the way, James Potter. This is Remus," he said pointing to the boy to his left, the boy Eden had seen earlier, "and Sirius," he said as he pointed out the boy on his right.

This guy was relatively tall with deep brown eyes and beautifully toned skin. His hair fell in graceful strands across his face, giving him a relaxed, and very attractive, look. He reminded her of a large puppy dog, that cute little face. But little puppies often had a knack for getting into trouble; in his case, she supposed that trouble was intentional. Eden stared at him contemplating him for a moment, but then looked away embarrassed.

Sirius Black looked across the compartment at the two people in front of him. One was a guy with black hair, deep sea green eyes, and an unimpressed expression on his face. He supposed that if he was a girl, he would probably find him rather attractive, but seeing as how he wasn't, he didn't.

The other person was a rather small and skinny girl with long glossy black hair that ran down the back of her black tee shirt all the way to the thin strip of skin showing in space between where her shirt ended and her skirt began. Her features were like that of a princess, small, light, and soft. She had the same sea green eyes as the boy, but they seemed to go even deeper, and as she looked at him, he felt that she could see down through him right to his soul. She had beautiful pale, blemish-free skin that looked almost transparent.

He felt a feeling rise in his lower abdominal area that he tried to ignore, but it grew even stronger as he heard her voice.

"My name is Eden, and this is Thorn," she said referring to the boy sitting across from her.

"Are you all twins?" asked Remus.

"Yea," the boy named Thorn responded.

"Are you all seventh years?" Sirius asked gazing at Eden with something like adoration shining through his normally blank face.

"Yea," Thorn said again. "We just transferred in. Are you all seventh years?"

"Oh yes," James responded happily with an evil grin on his face.

While all this was going on, Eden had begun to get rather bored. She stood up and had to climb up on the seat to reach her trunk at the top of the rack because she was so short. She reached in and retrieved her headphones and CD player. She then returned to her seat, placed the headphones on her head, and turned up the volume as loud as it would go.

"Ignore her," said Thorn. "She has mental problems," he said rolling his eyes.

James was saved from making a snide remark by the opening of the door behind him.

The plump lady who pushed the trolley had finally arrived.

"About time," he commented to her.

"Oh do be quiet James," the plump woman said with a chortle.

"As you wish," he said playfully. Eden could gather from the facial expressions that James was quite a charmer. _I'll have to watch out for this one_, _his ego seems as big as all hell put in a box_, she thought.

"So, what'll it be?" asked the woman.

And with that, the three boys said their good byes and went out into the corridor of the train to order their snacks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About three hours after the three guys had left, Eden had begun to get rather bored with listening to music and staring out at the countryside. Thorn, the idiot he was, had fallen asleep sitting up. She felt the urge to get up and explore the train. She glanced around at her brother to make absolutely sure that he was deep in "La la" land, and opened the compartment door to the rest of the train.

As soon as she stepped out of the compartment, another person collided with her and they both fell with a bruising quality to the ground.

"Sorry," said the person she had run into.

Eden glanced up and saw that the person was a short girl with dark red hair and pale skin, though not as pale as her own. She had a pleasant face with a small nose and high cheek bones. She noticed that the girl's fingers and hands were rather like her own, small and finely tapered.

Her most astonishing feature however, was her eyes. They were almond shaped, bright green in color, and seemed to sparkle with life and understanding.

"Yea," said Eden to the girl.

"My name is Lily Evans, who are you. I've never seen you here before. Are you new? Are you a seventh year?" asked Lily.

"One question at a time, please! Jesus!" Eden said, taken aback by Lily's up-front-ness.

"Oh, sorry" Lily said timidly.

"My name is Eden McFarley. Yes, I am new. Yes, I am a seventh year," said Eden very fast.

"Interesting."

"Do you like it here?"

"Well. It's okay if you know whose good side to be on."

"Teachers or peers?"

"Both."

"Interesting."

"Yea, I guess."

"Is there anyone I should watch out for?"

"Well, James Potter has the biggest ego in the world. He always tries to get me to go out with him."

"I've met him. I see what you mean. I don't think I'd go out with him if he was the last slimy thing in the universe."

Just then a voice came from down the corridor.

"Evens my dear!" yelled the boy with the big ego that she had met earlier.

"Leave me alone, Potter," Lily said contemptuously.

"So how was your summer, my delightful pumpkin?" he said cheerfully, ignoring the previous comment.

"Shall I repeat myself?" asked Lily.

"Now, let's not be evil, dear Evans," said James with a scolding quality.

"When you finally fall due to my blade, may the maggots burrow in your body and pick you clean from the inside out!" shouted Lily.

"There's no need to shout!" said James defensively. He smiled slyly at her.

"Do you not have ears, or do you just have them in the place where the sun don't shine? She's told you twice now that she wants to be left alone," Eden asked, stepping in to help her new found friend.

"Shit, where did you come from?" asked James, trying to act unabashed.

"I've been here the whole time, but you wouldn't know that would you seeing as how you have such a one track mind," Eden responded.

"Looks like we've got us a little one who can sure talk, but can she walk?" asked Sirius grinning evilly.

"Do you want to leave this train in tact?" Eden asked pleasantly. She knew how to duel and how to defend herself with or without her wand.

"Let's see how you dance. _Tarantallegra!_" James said as he aimed his wand at her and tried to hit her with the spell.

But Eden was ready. She quickly ducked and hit him from the ground with the full body bind.

"Bitch! Rictasempra!" yelled Sirius.

This one missed, but only by inches. Lily had recovered from the shock of the first spell and had her wand out.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted.

Wands flew from Sirius's, Remus's, and the other boy's who stood with them. Eden assumed he was the Peter boy they had been looking for earlier.

"Thanks," I said hurridly.

"Let's go," she said and we ran down the corridor to the nearest empty compartment.

"That bitch is in for a rather rough year," said James as Remus removed the body bind charm from him.

"Not necessarily," said Sirius, looking into space thoughtfully.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked James as he stared at Sirius, incredulity etched in every line on his face.

"There's something strange about that girl."

"Yea, you just noticed."

"No, I mean something special and unique."

"Having wistful thoughts are we now Sirius?"

"I never suggested the idea." Sirius responded in an attempt to defend himself. He couldn't let James know how he really felt. When he had looked into her eyes, it was like heaven was staring him in the face. He knew that his life would not be complete until she was his Eden.

_Only Sirius could pull that of with James and still be on his good side_, thought Remus. He knew what Sirius was feeling. He knew all too well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eden and Thorn stepped off the train, closely followed by Lily.

"Transfers and first years, this way," came a loud booming voice over near the end of the platform.

"I guess we go over there," Thorn said pointing to a rather large man waving a lantern.

"That's Hagrid," Lily informed them. "You'll like him. Well, have fun crossing the lake, then you get to be sorted into houses. I do hope you're in Gryffindor. That's my house you know."

"Thanks," Eden said as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Are you transfers?" the man who was called Hagrid answered.

"Yea, do we go with you?" Eden asked.

"You sure do," Hagrid answered with a wide grin.

They walked out to the lake with all the first years; they all looked nervous and ill at ease. Eden was pretty uninterested. After the long train ride and the long talk with Lily, all she really wanted to do was eat and go to bed.

CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!

The giant oak doors to the great hall swung open as the first years, Eden, and Thorn filed in. They walked down the center isle to the very front of the hall, towards the legendary sorting hat.

Lily Evans was sitting near the center of the table and just happened to be right across from Potter. He probably did that on purpose, she thought, trying with all her might to hate him. However, this task had gotten rather difficult lately. She stole a glance at him across the table.

He sat slightly hunched over, his eyes drooping with boredom. She sat, admiring his well built figure and jet black hair. In her opinion, that was his best quality. It always seemed to have a life of it's own and never seemed to lie flat. She just loved the way he ruffled his hair to make it look as if he had just gotten off his broom.

As the sorting began, the hat began to sing its little song.

_There is a story in our world_

_Of how our dear Hogwarts came to be_

_I don't know if you shall enjoy it_

_So we'll just have to see_

_It all began with Gryffindor._

_He was the bravest of the group._

"_We'll start a school for our kind," he said_

_Some of you may join his troup._

_Next came Ravenclaw_

_She was fair and wise, it was true_

_To them she said, "I second the motion."_

_As she wished to begin anew._

_Thirdly came Hufflepuff_

_A merry old soul was she._

"_Of course," she said, "why not?"_

_And the group of two then became three._

_But lastly came Slytherin_

_Him and his sly ways_

"_Indeed, I agree," he replied_

_And the group finally began to blaze._

_These four held the school_

_Up high on pillars above grime and grit_

_Now I'm here to sort you_

_To which one I see in which you fit_

_Now you can keep your top hats tall_

_And your Sunday bonnet's pretty_

_But fortunately, as you can see_

_I am far more witty_

_So try me on _

_Don't be scared_

_Come on now_

_You have been dared._

As the song ended, she wondered if that hat ever had a life. Did it sit in Dumbledore's office all year long and think up the song for next year?

Professor McGonagall then unrolled the list of students and started by saying, "Now, this year we have two transfer students. Please make them feel welcome. They shall be sorted first. McFarley, Eden!" she called out.

Eden walked out of the mass of first years as whispers broke out among her fellow students. She walked up to the stool and sat down expressionless, awaiting her doom. The hat dropped over her eyes and shielded her pale face from the throng of students.

Now, let' see, a voice whispered in her ear. This decision won't be difficult at all, it said.

GRYFFINDOR!!!

Wild applause came from the far right side of the hall as she stood up and walked towards the applauding table.

After the last timid first year had been sorted into his house, Dumbledore rose to address the students.

"Another year has come, but it has not gone. The summer has changed us all on the outside, but we are still the same students that left at the end of last year. Now we have returned to have our heads filled with knowledge. To this I only have four words to say. Twiggly, oinklet, mumsey, and flubber," and with that, the headmaster sat down as food filled the plates in front of them. For better or for worse, the new year had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since Eden and Thorn had been sorted into Gryffindor. Since they were seventh years, both had access to the other's dormitories. Many other students had already taken advantage of this. Rumors had gone around that Gretchen, the year's slut had already shagged Jack, a fellow seventh year, and Sirius. Eden had discovered that Sirius was quite a wanted guy. It was every female seventh year's dream (except for Lily's and Eden's) to just kiss him. He was the ideal, but he hardly fancied any of them. Little did Eden know that she was his female counterpart.

Sirius was walking down the long corridor to Charms. He hated that class because he always found it too easy. He wished that this school would offer a challenge once in a while.

"Time to sleep," he muttered to James as he entered professor Flitwick's classroom.

"I think I'm going to become nocturnal with the amount of sleep that I get in class. I don't think I'll ever need to sleep at night again," James replied, purely bored. Just then, Lily and Eden walked in, talking softly.

James had noticed a change in Lily with the arrival of Eden. Lily had become a much darker person, much deeper. She wore darker jewelry, her eyes were much more heavily lined, and she had become much less studious and much more evil. He found this even more attractive, and it only increased his desire to date her.

Eden and Lily found their seats and leaned back, their mere looks daring the professor to tell them to sit up straight. Eden flicked her long black hair over the back of the chair. This caught Sirius's eye as the class started. He found himself staring at her long dark, shiny hair, how it swished gracefully as she slightly moved her head. How it looked so soft and silky....

"Mr. Black!" said professor Flitwick, angrily. "Please pay attention! Now, I will split you up into groups to begin a project on a charm of choice. You will study the charm and write an essay on it and give a demonstration to the class. I shall be splitting you up into groups of two."

The desks were moved so that parteners could sit together and a shuffling of papers as people tried to meet their partener. Professor Flitwick read off the names and Sirius, by some stroke of luck, ended up with Eden. His palms began sweating. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of how flat it looked. He didn't know how someone could make him feel this self-conscience without even trying to. He'd never felt this way about any girl before, even the really hot 4th years he had dated in his 1rst year.

Eden walked up to Sirius. She had already decided that she despised him. Him and his cocky, self-centered attitude. He strutted around the school as if he owned the place. She knew that the only reason he could get away with that was that his family was rich and all the girls practically fell head over heels to date him. She didn't like him at all.

The project was realtivly easy, but for some stupid reason, Sirius decided that he would act purposefully incompetent. Or at least, Eden hoped he was acting.

"So, how's your day been, Eden?" Sirius asked, trying to retain his cool demeanor.

"It was going great until I got stuck with the Minister of incompetence himself," she replied icily.

"That's me!" he said grinning.

"Can we please get to deciding which charm we are going to do?" she asked, annoyed at being stuck with such an evil person.

"Why don't we do a growth spell, you could use that you know," Sirius said smirking wickedly at her. Eden knew perfectly well that she was defiantly under average in the height department. Her 5 ft. 4 in. height looked like a joke when compared to his 6ft. 1 in.

"Well, I think we should do a shrinking one so that we can shrink that particularly large ego of yours," she said, giving him an equally evil grin.

"Are you mocking me, McFarley?"

"Of course not, all mighty big head of the universe."

"Hey, that title is reserved for James. I'm the all powerful man's gift to woman."

"Oh yea, that really turns me on."

"Seriously?"

"No you numbskull! Like I would ever be infatuated with a guy whose ego is larger than the number of girls he's dated."

"So are you saying you want to be added to the list?"

"Sirius, get a life. I'm not interested," she said just as the bell rang.

"Eden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shudup," said Eden as she tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Get your fat ass out of bed and down to the common room!" yelled Lily in an attempt to wake her best friend up.

"God! It's the weekend! Why do I need to get up now?" Eden asked annoyed as she sat up in bed.

"Because your sexy beast brother, Thorn is waiting for you downstairs," said Riley as she entered the common room.

"God, does every girl in this school hit on my brother?"

"No, I think it's a war between him, Sirius, and James," she answered

"Why do I need to face that incompetent nitwit at this time of the morning?"

"Because this incompetent nitwit wants you to come and try out for the Qudditch team along with him," said Thorn as he entered the dormitory.

"Aren't you not allowed in here?"

"Well, not any more."

Eden threw the covers back over her head and burrowed deep into the bed. "No, I don't want to go."

"Come on, PLEASE!!!!" begged Thorn.

"I hate Qudditch," she responded.

"No you don't," he said.

"Sirius will be there," Riley said slyly.

"What?" said Eden as she jumped out of the bed.

"Knew it would get you up," she said smiling.

"Evil spawn of the devil," Eden said contemptuously.

"Good little minion."

"Get out of my way!"

Eden and Thorn walked on to the Qudditch pitch carrying their new brooms that had been a present from dad and LizBETH. Eden became nervous as she neared the Gryffindor team. She saw James and Sirius talking, but they broke off as they saw her nearing the line of experienced players.

"So Padfoot, do you think she's any good," James asked his best friend.

"Possibly," he answered.

"You know you'll just be staring at her the whole time. I don't even know why you bothered to come." He told Sirius, an evil smirk running across his face.

"I would say just the same if it was Evans," he responded, pleased with himself. "you know that she's in the stands over there."

James looked up and stared at her, her beautiful red hair being blown about through the wind. He thought that he could almost see her bright green eyes, but he knew they weren't directed at him.

"Okay everyone," James called out. "Get into the experienced players line if you've played before. If not, then get in the inexperienced line. We'll start with the inexperienced."

As the day progressed, James and Sirius grew rather bored, seeing as how all the players they had seen before 4 pm were all rubbish. Even may of the experienced players couldn't even catch the quaffle. They were almost asleep as Thorn got on his broom and kicked off.

Thorn loved to fly. He loved the feel of the wind rushing through his short, spiky hair as he rose from the earth. He loved the feeling of gravity releasing his hold on him, even for just a moment. He also knew that he looked really hot when he was flying.

James and Sirius flew up to meet Thorn. The tryout started by them throwing a couple of passes to Thorn. The passes gradually became more difficult. James and Sirius were defiantly impressed by Thorn's definite skill with the quaffle. He was almost guaranteed a spot.

"All right," James said. "Now let's see how good his sister is. McFarley, Eden!"

Eden walked to the center of the pitch. _Here it goes_, she thought. She kicked off and soared into the air, the wind whipping through her face and long black hair. _There's no turning back now. _

"Shit she's good," commented Sirius to James as they zoomed towards the earth.

"She's defiantly guaranteed a spot on the team," said Sirius.

"Okay everyone, we don't need any more tryouts, the spots are filled!" James shouted as he ruffled his hair.

"Nice job Eden!" said Lily as she ran down the stairs to meet her best friend. "That save was awesome. And did you see the look on James's face when you caught it? It was like he had never seen a girl catch the quaffle quite like that and throw it so quickly," she said breathless. Lily had been watching from the stairs of the stadium.

"Thanks Lily, but I really need to go to the library," Eden said

Lily's face brightened and she said, "Then I'll go with you."

The pair headed down towards the library to finish some homework before the weekend was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eden was in a good mood as she walked into potions with Lily and Riley three days before the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. The full moon would be there in three days. She loved becoming a fairy and dancing the night away with some of her kind. It relieved her mind of the stress of school, guys, and other things if only for an evening.

"What are you so happy about, McFarley?" asked a slightly sneering voice from the row in front of her.

"Well, may be I'd tell you if you hadn't just spoiled my day," she said curtly.

"Now, that isn't any way to act towards a fellow student?" Lucius Malfoy asked sneering at the pale girl behind him. He waggled his short index finger and shook his blond head.

"Do you wish to go up in flames in a minute, or do you think it would be better for me to simply knock you unconscious with my cauldron?"

"You wouldn't do it."

"Really, watch me," she said and picked up her wand. Malfoy turned around fast at that motion. Eden smiled to Lily and Riley.

"Good one, Eden," her brother said from behind her.

"Thank you dear all annoying one," she said, smiling evilly at him.

"Fine then, don't talk to me," he said and went back to talking to Amos Diggory, the tall boy sitting beside him.

"Don't be mean to your sexy beast of a brother," said Riley, slightly offended.

"You do know that he's currently dating Sirius's cousin," Eden said smiling.

"That doesn't mean anything," Riley responded. "He doesn't have to be completely faithful to that bitch."

"Why don't you set your sights a little lower," Lily said.

"Yea, someone like... Remus. He's very intelligent and really nice. And he's been looking at you a lot recently." Eden said slyly.

"He has, really?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Is someone interested?" teased Lily.

"Shut up," Riley said angrily as the class began.

Eden and Thorn walked down to the Qudditch pitch on the chilly October morning. It was two days before the first Hogsmead weekend of the year, and Eden was excited. It was also her first Qudditch practice and she was nervous. She wasn't trying to impress James or Sirius, but she still had no desire to make a fool of herself. She was having trouble thinking clearly and random thoughts kept intruding on her mind.

"It's too early," she complained as she entered the locker rooms with her brother.

"You'll have to get used to it McFarley, cause you're going to be doing it for the rest of the year," Sirius said matter-of-factly. "Come here so we can fit you."

Eden walked over to him. She put on the robes he had given her and stepped up on the stool. Sirius began to shrink the robes and correct the monogram on them. James did her brother.

"All right," James called. Every one sat down on the benches in front of James as he began his boring pep-talk. "Now, this year is going to be great. We've got an awesome team."

"Wow, I never knew James could be so inspiring," Sirius muttered to Eden.

"I know. He's actually understandable today and not uttering incoherencies," she said smiling. That smile lit his world up. Sirius was zoned out for the rest of the talk; he was in his own little world full of dreams and visions of his Eden.

"Uh... Sirius?" Eden asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

This shook Sirius from his day dreams. "Huh? Oh sorry, shall we go?" he said offering her his arm.

"Sirius, don't push your luck," she said skeptically.

Eden walked out the locker rooms with her broom, a shooting star, to the qudditch pitch, and saw the dark blue sky above. "It is defiantly too early," she said tiredly.

She mounted her broom and kicked off. The wind whipped through her hair, making it fly about herself in a dark cloud. She didn't notice Sirius's longing stare in her direction.

"Bloody hell," she cursed. "One moment," she called to the other players as she landed and ran into the locker room. She had forgotten to put her hair up. She grabbed the hair tie off her brush and quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail. Then she ran outside to the pitch and remounted her broom. That's better, she thought as she zoomed into the air and came to a stop right beside her brother and Sirius. "Now what?" she asked as if nothing had occurred.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to begin practice if that's okay with everyone," he said, doing his best to do a mock bow in her direction on without falling off his broom. Hestia Jones laughed as she turned her broom to the left and flew towards the goals. Eden knew that she was the keeper and thought that she was a fifth year, but wasn't exactly sure. Sirius and Sturgis Podmore, the other beater, flew down to release the bludgers and the snitch, while she, her brother, and Monica Lancaster went to fetch the quaffle. Soon, the long practice began and Eden found herself wishing that it was tomorrow evening.

"Morning," Lily called as Eden walked into the great hall for breakfast after qudditch practice.

Eden grumbled an almost intelligible hello as she sat down in between Lily and Riley, and pulled a plate with eggs on it towards her.

"How was practice?" asked Riley.

"It's too early, my brain hasn't started functioning correctly yet," Eden whined at her friends. She stared down at her food and suddenly found that she was not that hungry any more. She was too tired to do anything productive. Just then, there was a flurry of wings as her large black screech owl, Morgana, landed in front of her plate of eggs with a small parcel from her uncle.

"Yea," Eden yelled happily. She grabbed the parcel and ripped the paper off of it. Her uncle always sent her the coolest stuff. It was because of her mortal uncle that she had her guitar, half her music, and many of her favorite band shirts because of him. She wondered excitedly what he had gotten her now.

"What did he get you?" asked Thorn as he walked over too her and looked over her shoulder. Eden stared into the box open mouthed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my fucking God," Eden said as she looked into the box. Sitting in the center of the box was what she had wanted since she was 12. A no-heat, wet-start firework maker kit.

She was elated. She jumped out of her seat into the air and shouted at the top of her voice, "This the happiest day of my life!!!!"

"Why is that?" came a deep voice from behind her. She jumped and swiveled around in her seat to stare at a handsome face with ling black hair falling in front of the deep chocolate brown eyes. _Sirius looks very yummy today_, she thought. _Wait, no, he doesn't, its just my imagination. _

"None of your buisiness, Black," she responded.

"Of course it is. If you are receiving things that could potentially cause damage to the school, I need to know. I am the head boy," James said, coming up behind Sirius and looking into the box in Eden's lap.

"Stop pestering us, Potter," Lily said angrily. "Don't abuse your position unless you want it removed."

"Well, if you went and tattled to McGonagall, then you would loose your badge too." He said matter of factly.

"And how would that happen exactly," she inquired.

"I could just tell her that you didn't do your patrol last night," he said acting uninterested.

"You wouldn't!" she said alarmed.

"Wanna bet I would," he said grinning.

While all this was going on, Eden had shrank the box and hidden it in her robes. She was about to grab Lily's arm and get the hell out of there, when Sirius sat down in Lily's seat, seeing as how she had stood up so as to continue her row with James.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Sirius sat down and stared at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm staring at you while sitting in Lily's seat," he answered, acting as if she was daft, and staring at her smiling.

Eden slightly blushed and responded, "Can you please not look at me that way?"

"Why?" he asked looking at her slightly starry-eyed and smiling.

"Because....it makes me uncomfortable," she answered, trying to not look at him. (A/N: remember the force Star Wars fans. Episode II kicks some serious ass).

"Really?" he asked suggestively, still staring at her.

"I'm gunna go back to the dormitory now," she called standing up, grabbing Lily's hand, and rushing out of the great hall.

"Why did you leave?" Riley asked as she raced after Lily and Eden. Panting she said, "Remus and I were having a nice conversation. I think he was about to ask me to Hogsmead with him," she whined.

"Yea right, Remus is too shy to ask anyone out unless he's sure that he won't be rejected," said Eden, skeptically.

"Still, there was a chance that he would have," Riley said huffily.

"Drop it please," Lily said annoyed.

"Still, why did we have to leave so fast?" Riley inquired.

"Because Sirius was hitting on me and it was making me uncomfortable,"

"WHAT?!!! Sirius Black is one of the hottest guys in the school and he was hitting on you and it made you UNCOMFORTABLE!!!!! How the bloody hell does that work? Do you realize that almost every girl in Hogwarts has the insane desire to just have him look at her and say hello at least once!!!!! I mean......" Riley went on and on in her tirade about how Eden was acting absolutely stupid to do that.

"I don't like him and I think that he and Potter have the biggest egos in the entire history of human kind and are the most arrogant pair of bints to ever set foot on the grounds of this school," Eden responded.

"I am about to leave you to walk back to the dormitories alone if you all don't stop arguing about one of the stupidest topics in the world," Lily said threateningly. She was fed up with her friends continual bickering about how Potter and his group of friends. She personally agreed with Eden that they were a bunch of bints, but she had found herself thinking James a strange amount lately. She had just been arguing with him at lunch, all the while, thinking how good he looked after qudditch practice before she could stop herself.

_Am I going insane_? She wondered. _I don't like him..... or do I?_

(A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. I'm writing it in Spanish class, so I have trouble getting around the evil Sra. Workman. I promise on my dead, rotting and hell bent body that the next chappie will be longer. Please read and review. If you like, I shall continue writing. Special thanks to Alianora of Toure-on-Marsh for her many reviews(I hope you're a she at least) so now to the rest of you little demonic tiddlywinks, ta ta till all hell rises against me, then you all shall join me and we shall fly with the devil.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eden entered the dormitories in a very good mood. She couldn't wait till tonight. She wanted to let her true colors show and be herself without any restraints upon her character. She was so free in her fairy form.

She ran upstairs to her dorm and quickly changed into a long black skirt with chains and buckles hanging down from it, and a tight black top that said "I am the future of England, be afraid, be very afraid". She quickly placed her hair into two tight braids, slipped her feet into her black, lace up boots. Then she ran down the stairs after Riley and Lily where they waited in the common room. She couldn't wait to go down to Hogsmead for the first time.

The horseless carriages ran down the slope to Hogsmead. Lily was staring out the window watching the countryside pass by. She wondered what they would do in Hogsmead. She hoped nothing strange or weird would happen that had anything to do with James and his gang of friends. She wanted to think that the ring leader was the most obnoxious person on the planet, but she knew those were not the feelings her had for him. She could lie to herself no longer, she loved him.

"So.... What are we going to do?" asked Riley, pulling Lily back to the present.

"I really don't care," Lily answered.

"I want to go to Zonko's to buy some stands for my new fireworks," Eden said eagerly. She couldn't wait to try them out.

"Fine with me as long as you don't set fire to another shirt of mine in one of your pyretic states," Riley said.

"Yea!" Eden yelled. She loved blowing things up.

A tinkling bell sounded as the four Marauders walked into Zonko's.

"Hello chaps," the store owner said as he greeted them with a smile. The four boys had been in the shop so often that the owner practically knew them by now. "The newest firework additions are over there by the squeaky moose.

Sirius and James turned and saw Eden staring at the fireworks.

"I never knew she liked fireworks," James commented casually. Sirius immediately walked over to her, not wanting to miss a chance to talk to her.

"Hey," he said coming up behind her.

She jumped and turned around, "God, you scared the hell out of me you bloated git!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm just not used to people coming up behind me and breathing down my neck."

"Oh, sorry. What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to find a stand for my new fireworks. I love blowing things up and I can't wait to get started."

"Wow! Are you a pyro?" Sirius said staring at her.

"Yea, I guess you could call me that," Eden said, still staring at the fireworks.

"That's kick ass!" Sirius said with wide eyes.

"I know. Are you a pyro too?" she asked looking at him interestedly.

"In a way. I don't set things on fire regularly, but I will for a prank!" he said grinning evilly.

"Like that prank you played on your cousin Bellatrix?" she asked.

"Oh yea, I remember. I set her hair on fire. That was fun!" Sirius said as he lapsed into memory. "But wait, that was in fifth year. How do you know about that?"

"Oh, sorry, Lily told me." Eden said, lying through her teeth. Because the full moon was that night, her fairy powers were growing stronger. In fairy form, she had the ability to look into people's past and see things that they had done. That had just happened a moment ago. She had to be careful or else someone could find out. "Well, see you around I guess. And don't play any pranks using fire without me present," she called as she walked over to the register with the stand she had been looking for and some more fireworks.

Sirius stared after her. What was happening to him? Whenever he was around her, his palms got all sweaty and he got nervous. She put him on edge. How she did it he didn't know, but she did it. He had finally come to a long awaited conclusion.

He loved her.

(A/N: Sorry. I know that I said it would be longer, but I promise that the next chapter will be because something big is happening in it!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thorn and Eden were walking across the grounds of Hogwarts. It was time.

They walked into the forest, following their intuiton to find the fairy coven. Suddenly the moonlight hit their retreating backs as they neared the edge of a clearing in the forest. Thorn and Eden stiffened as they began to transform.

Eden felt her wings break the skin on her back and she let out a gasp of pain. It felt like a thousand knives were all cutting away at the skin on her back. She began to shrink and her skin began to glow golden. Her ears became elongated and pointy at the ends as her eyes changed from their deep blue to an almost golden color. Finally she hovered in the air, her golden wings beating, as a small golden fairy. She flew to her brother as the clearing lit up in an unearthly light.

Fairies of all shape, size and colour filled the clearing. The beating of their wings created beautiful music. Eden felt her soul soar as she began to twirl and flit in the air. She felt so free and at peace. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest in its joy. She forgot all her problems and worries as she danced to the music.

Three of the marauders walked silently towards the whomping willow under James's invisibility cloak. As they walked, they heard steps to their right. They stopped in fear of being caught. They watched in wonder as the figures of a short girl and a taller boy walked towards the forbidden forest.

"Who are those idiots?" James whispered to Sirius.

"I don't know," he answered uncertainly.

"That's Eden and Thorn!" Peter whispered in bewilderment.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know, why don't you go investigate. We'll tell Remus later," James said. Sirius transformed into the form of a hulking black dog and took off after the twins.

As he ran through the forest after them, he noticed that they obviously knew what they were doing. Because he had to follow them at a distance, he accidentally lost the scent.

"Morning," called Eden as she entered the Great Hall on Sunday morning after a rigorous qudditch practice.

"My, aren't we cheerful this morning," Riley said grinning at her.

"Yea, so don't spoil it," Eden said, sitting down in between Riley and Lily.

"I'll try not to seeing as how rare it is for you to be like this," Riley responded and went back to her toast.

"Lovely morning isn't it Evans," came a voice from behind the trio. Who else would it be except the marauders.

"Great," Lily muttered, hoping that they would go away if she ignored them.

"You know," Eden said as she swiveled around in her seat to address the boys behind her, "I was actually having a good morning until you all showed up."

"Glad to spoil it," Sirius said, sweeping an imaginary hat off his head and bowing to her. His heart was racing as he straitened up and looked into her deep blue eyes. He suddenly noticed that her eyes were amber.

"Wow, what happened to your eyes?" he asked puzzled.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked taken aback by his sudden question.

"They're amber," he told her.

"Oh, my eyes change colour sometimes, some weird family trait," she said quickly, lying.

"Right, so Evans," James said addressing Lily, "will you go out with me?"

"James, get a life and stop asking me that stupid question. You know perfectly well that I won't." Lily said and rose from the table and began to walk off towards the library.

"God, isn't she gorgeous," James said almost breathlessly as he turned to follow her.

"He really likes her you know," Sirius said to Eden conversationally.

"Yea right," she said annoyed.

"He's right, he has loved her since third year," Remus said knowingly. "Take this from someone who has had to listen to him go on about how ravishing she is."

"So you're saying that he really wants to go out with her?" Eden said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Sirius watched it fall for a moment, admiring its smoothness and beauty.

"Basically," Remus said.

"You do know that James is going to kill you for saying that," Sirius said.

"Well, he's liked her for so long, it's the least I can do." Remus replied smiling his cute little smile that drove so many girls crazy.

"Well, we think that she likes him, but she'd never admit it," Riley said, tossing her head so the light caught the natural blond streaks in her light brown hair. She was very proud of them for that very reason.

"Um.....yea," Remus said, having lost his train of thought due to the fact that he was staring at Riley's hair. She smiled knowing that he liked it.

"Well, I need to go send an owl to my uncle as a thank you," Eden called. She was ready to leave the scene seeing that Remus and Riley were about to become very busy flirting with each other. "Who wants to come?"

"I will," Sirius said, almost falling over his seat in his haste. Eden looked at him questionably.

"Okay then, but no perverted or annoying comments," she said, eyeing him curiously.

"Oh shit, that's all I'm good for," he said, pretending to be put out.

Eden giggled and began to walk towards the owlery with Sirius in toe. Maybe this marauder wasn't that bad.

"So, why were you out in the Forbidden Forest last night?" Sirius asked as he faced Eden, leaning against the wall of the owlery.

Eden stiffened at this comment. _How does he know where I was? Does he know what I am?_ She stopped tying the letter to her owl, Morgana, and turned around to look him straight in the eye. She always had been good at lying. She could look someone in the eye and lie to them quite easily, but as she looked into Sirius's eyes, she suddenly found it hard to lie to him. She felt as if she had to tell him the truth, like she couldn't lie to him.

She took a deep breath and said, "I wasn't in the forest last night. I was studying in my dormitory."

"Well, then who was it I saw?" he asked.

"Why were you in the forest anyway? What were you doing?" she asked angrily, letting go of her owl so it could deliver the letter.

"That's my business," he responded.

"Well, what I was doing in the forest is my business too, so bugger off you stupid git," she said angrily as she walked out of the owlery slamming the door.

_That was interesting_, he thought as he stared out the window.

Eden walked down the charms corridor to her next class, charms of course. She was lost in thought when suddenly, someone came up behind her and picked her up off the ground by her waist.

"What the fuck!" she yelled at her attacker.

"You have such a dirty mouth my dear sister," came the voice of her beloved brother Thorn as he set her back down.

"Don't ever do that again unless you want to be hexed into next month," she said angrily at him.

"You need to eat more, you're too light," Thorn told her concernedly.

"I eat plenty enough, thank you," she said.

"No you don't," James said, coming up behind her. "What's up Thorn?"

"Since when did every one become so interested in my eating patterns?" Eden asked annoyed, as Thorn punched James playfully on the shoulder as a way of acknowledging his greeting.

"Since we noticed how much you eat," James said. "We've noticed and it's not healthy. It's a wonder you don't fall off your bloody broom at practice."

"He's right, I've been meaning to say something," Lily said as she walked up beside her.

"Shut up! I am the one who controls what I eat and no one can change that! Leave me alone you bunch of pompous bloated ostriches!" she said as she covered her ears.

"Where did that come from?" Lily asked as the bell rang.

"From the corners of my head that are not occupied with my demented brain," Eden said smiling.

"Right," Thorn said. "You also need more sun."

"Shut up about my health and well being," Eden told him as they filed into charms. "Since when did you become my surrogate mother?"

"You know you love me for it," he said smiling as he took his seat behind Grace Martin, a pretty Ravenclaw.

"You never want a brother," Eden said matter of factly as she sat down in between Lily and Riley.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he called from across the room.

"You do that," she replied as she got out parchment and a quill. She had the intention of writing a letter to her older brother Gabriel, who was currently somewhere in France.


End file.
